


The Woods and the Wild Wind

by Sebastianthegiraffe13



Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare, The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, basically a character comparison, i guess, not entirely sure what this is if I'm honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastianthegiraffe13/pseuds/Sebastianthegiraffe13
Summary: Puck and Ariel could not be more different. Both are quick and light, with a penchant for mischief, but there the similarity ends. Together they are the woods and the wild wind, the leaves and the breeze that makes them dance.A little drabble comparison thing I wrote ages ago, featuring everyone's two favourite spirits from Shakespeare's writing: Puck and Ariel.





	The Woods and the Wild Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I saw Bell Shakespeare's production of The Tempest in 2015. It was a gorgeous production and I may have come out of it with a minor crush on the guy playing Ariel (just a minor one). Anyway, it sparked this little drabble comparison between Ariel and Puck from A Midsummer Night's dream.  
> I guess it could sort of count as a Modern AU, and may eventually turn into something else. It's in a folder marked Ariel/Puck Roommates Thing, so who knows.
> 
> Enjoy!

Puck and Ariel could not be more different. Both are quick and light with a penchant for mischief, but there the similarity ends.  
Puck is all sunshine and green light, like a forest in high summer.  
Ariel is the winter wind and the summer breeze, autumn gales and the first breath of spring.

Puck is small and somewhat stocky; hair like autumn leaves and eyes the colour of spring. He bounces through life like a squirrel or a robin, laughing and cheerful like a ray of morning sunlight.  
Ariel is all long legs and ridiculously skinny, with hair like damp earth capped with snow and eyes like a winter morning. His movements are delicate and almost stag-like, but they belie his hawk-like speed. Ariel is fast, very fast.

Puck is made of summer days and staying up late, tattered sneakers and leather cuff bracelets.  
Ariel is the cold bite of frost and crisp autumn evenings, ice-skates and ripped jeans.

Puck is flower crowns, dew-dampened grass, bronze rings and freckles.  
Ariel is black inked tattoos, old books, silver Celtic jewellery and the smell of wind before rain.

Puck is wheat fields, scrambling over boulders, songbirds in springtime and grass-stained knees.  
Ariel is early mornings, curling up with a book, black and white photographs and crystal spires of ice.

Puck is fountain pens, the smell cake batter, gingerbread and sweet milky coffee.  
Ariel is silvery scars, hands in pockets, lemon sorbet and strong black tea.

Together they are the woods and the wild wind, the leaves and the breeze that makes them dance.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I posted this on Tumblr ages ago. Come yell at me about things: @sebastianthegiraffe  
> As always, comments and constructive criticisms are much appreciated.  
> Have a nice day, guys!  
> Tschüs!


End file.
